Simplify the following expression: ${-q+1-6+2q}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-q + 2q} + {1 - 6}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {q} + {1 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {q} {-5}$ The simplified expression is $q-5$